memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Redmond (Earth-203)
Dinah Redmond (born Dinah Lance) is a female Human who is a student, and meta-human member of the Birds of Prey. She is the daughter of Carolyn Lance, the Black Canary. Biography Dinah Lance was born to Carolyn Lance. However, after not wanting to put her in danger after not displaying any meta-human abilities, Dinah was given up for adoption, changing her name to Dinah Redmond. One night, when she was young, she began having dreams of Selina Kyle dying, and Barbara Gordon being shot by the Joker, having developed precognitive abilities. Some years later, Dinah made her way by bus to New Gotham City. While on the bus, she made friends with Jerry, who promised to reconnect with her when they made it to the city. When she arrived, Dinah witnessed the death of a man, who'd accidentally stepped in front of a bus. She touched his arm, witnessing a dream-like state in which rats ran towards him. Later, she talked to police officers, withholding that she'd seen rats, but urging them that it was not a suicide. She left to go meet Jerry at a party, finding him down a dark alleyway. He revealed his true nature and began chasing Dinah down the street. The two were stopped by the Huntress, who beat Jerry around, before he fled. Dinah thanked the vigilante, touching her arm and seeing her lair, as well as its passcode. The Huntress urged her to go find a nearby shelter, before fleeing. Dinah followed her home, using the prior passcode to enter, but not before being knocked out. When she came to, Dinah explained her tactile telepathy, and so Barbara ran tests, confirming this. Wishing to stay and help them, Barbara allowed Dinah to stay the night. Dinah woke the following morning to find herself presented some clothes by Alfred Pennyworth. She went to take a shower, returning to find Barbara working on the case of the man she'd seen die, explaining that she knew it wasn't a suicide, as police had been assuming. Dinah also mentioned "Phoenix", which the man had managed to get out before he died. They tracked it down to mean Phoenix Industries, Inc., finding the murderer's last two potential victims. However, by the time Helena arrived, he had already been killed. Sending Helena off to the last potential victim, Larry Ketterly, Dinah was sent to investigate the dockyards, during which she wore glasses that transmitted 3D images to Barbara. While there, Barbara explained the significance of the place, it having been the site of her last mission with Batman before her paralysis. They suddenly realized that Ketterly was the murderer, and the two women raced to save Helena. Getting there in time, Dinah used her powers to enter into the dream world Helena had been placed into. Barbara talked her down from stabbing herself, before Helena killed Ketterly in the dream. They exited out of the dream world, before returning to the lair. Dinah practiced throwing discs, but was noticeably terrible. She continued practicing, but used automatic weapons rather than manual Batarangs given to her by Barbara. Due to this, she misjudged a throw and broke some glass, being scolded by Barbara. She then suggested an outfit for her first day at school, being shot down by Helena. Barbara inquired about personal documents, including her birth certificate, but Dinah claimed everything had been burnt in a fire, even her school documents. Later that day, Dinah tried on one of Helena's sweaters. This angered Helena, as it was her favorite, causing Barbara to jump between the two and calm them down. While Barbara took Helena for a walk, the DELPHI Protocol alarm went off, leading Dinah to haphazardly contact Barbara. She returned, explaining the database to Dinah, before having a look at the data of the recent murder of SCIS officer Jack Barnstone. That night, Dinah urged Barbara to go on her date, but not before realizing she'd been using her wheelchair hands-free, with Barbara explaining she'd been tinkering with the mechanics. With no supervision, Dinah went to find Helena at her work, getting past the bouncers by claiming to be her sister. She attempted to connect with Helena, but she adamantly refused. DELPHI went off again, and so the team convened back at the clocktower. Another murder had occurred, Grace Tanner, and by putting together the pieces, they were able to determine the killer's next victim, Jesse Reese. During this time, Dinah confided in Alfred that she didn't believe Helena to like her at all, but Alfred on the contrary believed that the ability to piss someone off was directly proportionate to how much they liked you. Shortly following, after Helena went after Slick, Dinah joined to help, incapacitating a thug and enabling Huntress to destroy Slick. Helena thanked Dinah, warming to her. When they returned home, Dinah opened up about who she was, expressing how she finally felt at home for the first time in her life. Accepting her, Barbara however did express how she was definitely grounded for her actions. Helena and Dinah then left to find dinner made by Alfred. The team conferred over an acid-spitting meta-human who'd been killed by the same acid he spat. Barbara sent Helena to No Man's Land Collectables, peaking Dinah's interest, but she was disallowed from going due to it being a school night. The following morning, Dinah headed to her first day of school. She introduced herself during a science lesson, giving a bit about her background, but ultimately making no friends. At lunch, with no one to sit with, she decided to skip school and head to No Man's Land. She was met at the entrance by Helena, who told her off for truanting, expressing how every new kid felt left out, not just her. That night she headed back to No Man's Land, this time meeting the owner Gibson, who welcomed her. She was soon caught by Barbara, who stayed for a drink. They were interrupted by Helena over comms, who'd found the meta-human they'd been after, Claude Morton. Being overwhelmed by his power duplication abilities, Dinah and a number of meta-humans from the bar headed to find her, their combined powers overwhelming Morton's senses, causing him to willingly jump to his death. The Birds of Prey headed back to their clocktower, discussing recent events, Barbara telling Dinah how her date had gone horribly with Wade's parents, before they decided to head back to No Man's Land. After saving a baby on a mission, Helena brought him back to the clocktower, where the three women examined him. Dinah suggested they name him "Guy", and decided to look after him for at least a period of time. As Helena went to get diapers, Dinah and Barbara found themselves dealing with a handful, Dinah attempting to make him some food. Shortly discovering that Guy had accelerated aging, Dinah made him some macaroni and cheese. Initially trying to determined what had happened, Dinah hypothesized that he was an alien or android, but Helena shot her down. Barbara quickly figured out that he was powered, and also that it was somehow linked to Simcron Labs. While the others called Simcron to set up a meeting, Dinah read Guy a book, during which he expressed the wish to have a birthday. Dinah accompanied Barbara into Simcron, but they quickly realized that it was a trap when she shook Dr. Lewis Melfin's hand, seeing him load a gun. Before they could be shot, Helena joined, helping to fight off the thugs. Guy, who had been told to wait in the car, also joined, accidentally killing Dr. Melfin. That night, Guy aged even more and begun to realize that he was different, yelling at Helena and storming off. Dinah offered to help, following Guy to Club Slippery and empathizing with his situation. A man promptly hit on Dinah, but she brushed off his advanced. When he persisted, Guy intervened, causing a giant riot and causing the club to go up in flames, fleeing the scene. Helena eventually brought Guy back to the clocktower, where he aged significantly more. They presented him with a candle in a cupcake to celebrate his birthday, as he'd wished. He began to age even more, before passing on. As usual, the women congregated on top of the clocktower, and Barbara opened up about how there'd apparently been a woman at the club, who she believed to be the same person they'd continually come up against. Helena then presented a candled cupcake in memory of Guy Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology': Dinah inherited the metagene from her mother, Carolyn Lance, granting her superhuman powers. **'Precognitive dreams:' Dinah can dream the future, having seen such events as the death of Selina Kyle and the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, before they even happened. **'Tactile telepathy:' When she touches others, Dinah is able to read their minds, as well as seeing any vision they may be seeing. **'Telekinesis: '''Dinah has the ability to move objects with her mind. **'Superhuman sonic scream (possibly):' She has the potential to at some point inherit the abilities of her mother Carolyn Lance. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition': As a vigilante, Dinah is in top physical condition. *'Hand-to-hand combatant''': Dinah is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:People from Earth-203 Category:Doppelgängers